storobosfandomcom-20200215-history
Sigmar Kaine
Description Appearance Sigmar is 6"3' of lean muscle. His military training and adventuring keeps him fit. His hair, a dirty blonde, he keeps flowing loosely at shoulder length, his eyes a clear blue. Sigmar has a tanned complexion. He is usually seen in his intricate plate armor. The armor is a silver color, rimmed with gold accents. The robes he wears beneath that swirl around him in combat are a deep green. His shield, also silver and gold, has the symbol of Kobus engraved on the front. Personality Though born into a noble family, Sigmar does not often act it. He has his extravagant side, often indulging in women, or drink. However his God chose him for a reason, and that is his undying compassion and love for other people. When home, he often makes a point to meet many of the families employed by his father, speak with them, get to know a few. He is known to invite them to the grand parties he throws when he comes home. After the war, Sigmar has been in a perpetual state of depression. He lost dear friends to the fighting, coming home as an only survivor in his unit. Since leaving the front lines, he often struggles with his faith, because what is the fighting for? Personality Traits (DND Handbook) * If you do me an injury, I will crush you, ruin your name, and salt your fields. * Despite my noble birth, I do not place myself above other folk. We all have the same blood. Ideals (DND Handbook) * Noble Obligation. It is my duty to protect and care for the people beneath me. (Good) Bonds (DND Handbook) * The common folk must see me as a hero of the people. Flaws (DND Handbook) * I have an insatiable desire for carnal pleasures. Pre-game Sigmar Kaine is a noble of Credy. His family has owned land there for generations. As a noble, Sigmar grew up attending festivals and tournaments. He admired the combatants, wanting to one day learn to fight himself. As he grew older, Sigmar joined the Royal Army as a simple foot soldier. His charismatic nature and his hard working ethic saw him to quickly climb the ranks where he met a War Mage name Androl. Sigmar and Androl had opposite personalities, but opposites attracts and they quickly became brothers. During his years of service, he was known as a caring man. While other soldiers treated beggars as garbage, he would drop a few coins in their hands, or a loaf of fresh bread. As other soldiers treated street women like whores, he treated them like ladies (while also enjoying their services.) It was this compassion, and care that drew Kobus' attention. Kobus is the God of Love and Compassion, and what better champion then a man who both indulged, and cared? As his years of service during peacetime (only minor skirmishes) came to an end, he returned home to see to his lordly duties. Sigmar and his family were not royalty, but they did have several followers, farmers and merchants that lived on the Kaine land. Every week Sigmar and his father would ride their horses through the acres and speak to each of the people who lived there. Most they knew by name. Most had lived on the Kaine land for as long as it had been Kaine land. And although he most definitely had more money then them, he made sure to treat each and every one with the amount of respect they were due as a living being. Because although he was of noble blood, and most of them were lowly farmers, they lived a life that mattered to themselves, and so it mattered to him. They loved and hated, they cared and fought, learned and grew. Each life was beautiful and they all depended on his family for protection from the world outside their paradise. Raiders from the neighboring lands would try to pillage over the years, but Sigmar, his brother, and his father, along with their small group of guards would chase them off before many got hurt. Until a few months ago. Sigmar had gone on a short hunting trip with a few other men. They returned home only to find most of it ravaged and burned. Some were dead, others had fled and did not return in the days following. Sigmar felt lost. These people depended on him and he let them down. What's more, what kind of person or people could destroy so much? He decided in that moment that whoever or whatever had done it, was Evil. He vowed that he would find the thing responsible and avenge those that died. Homes can be rebuild, fields re-plowed. But the lives lost can never be replaced. The Start of a Journey His Story so Far Relationships Androl When you fight side by side with a man for years, watching each other's backs, you truly grow a bond. By the time they went to war, Sigmar and Androl were more like brothers. Losing Androl was painful, worsened still by being the only survivor from his unit, Sigmar returned from war in a deep depression. It's this loss of his friend that often causes him to question his faith. Cora He seems to be trying to court the young wizard. He finds her intelligence attractive and he wishes to get to know her during their travels. Bloodbeak Bloodbeak is a summoned steed that has accompanied Sigmar during travel, ambush, and war. He is considered a familiar, and so he cannot die. Sigmar shares a telepathic bond with Bloodbeak, sharing emotions and images to communicate. Sigmar has also been known to use him to see in dark places as Bloodbeak has darkvision. Tarsh . Delgrace . Evandar Sigmar, after losing Androl, was hurting and seeking camaraderie. He saw Evandar as the fighter he was and felt something like what he had with Androl. He wanted to expand on it, get to know the man better. But as they began to talk, Evandar well ill and now Sigmar feels alone again. Fredrick Sharing a similar personality and appearance, Sigmar and Fredrick got along nearly immediately. They often shares talks around the fire. When Fredrick confessed spoilers and then bailed, Sigmar was confused. On one hand he received good news, on the other, he was shocked. The Kaine Family Growing up Sigmar's relationship with his father was standard, but happy. Dayavant Kaine was a Noble who liked to party, raising 2 sons on his own. Often the maids took care of the children's needs, and Dayavant was there to spoil them, taking them to parties and festivals. Sigmar get's his love of women and drink from his father. Sigmar has many fond memories growing up, and often misses being home. Sigmar's relationship with his older brother Grady Kaine was less then perfect. Grady always acted as if he was better then Sigmar, pushing him around and treating him badly. Until Sigmar out grew Grady, making bullying the now larger boy difficult. Sigmar's mother is deceased, but Sigmar always longed to know what she was like, his father and brother refusing to speak of her. Quotations "My nipples are chafed, my tits are bleeding." Sigmar when asked how he feels "If I even find a drop of it in your inventory, you're going to regret it." Sigmar threatening DelgraceCategory:Characters Category:PC